dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
World Fool Eye
|Romaji = Wārudo fūru ai|Other Names = Mirror that reflects the soul|Type = Sacred Gear|Forms = Balance Breaker: Heart attack poison Breakdown|Abilities = To manifest physical forms of its victims' self-awareness.}} World Fool Eye( ), also known as Mirror that reflects the soul, is the Sacred Gear of Mira Kagami, the bishop from Lucrezia Andras's peerage in the DxD: Haremonogatari continuity. A Sacred Gear that works on meta-physical levels, it allows the user to manifest physical manifestations of its victim's self-awareness. Summary Introduced during the events of Volume 2, Ryuusei and Lunamaria would fall victim of this sacred gear along with their friends and the rest of the student body, with all the school staff entering a state of mass panic and rage, with not even the student council being able to control the local hysteria. Ryuusei would later find out that the cause of all of this madness was the Sacred Gear of Mira Kagami, the bishop of the Volume's main antagonist, Lucrezia Aim. After a fight, Ryuusei would later convince Mira to turn her Sacred gear off and turn by their side, as the mass madness caused by it forced the school staff to close Kuoh academy for some time. During such, Mira promised to never use it again. The same sacred gear would appear much later in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth crossover, infecting all of Berolina's peerage. Appearance World Fool Eye doesn't have a physical form per se, instead taking the form of the Host's shadow that can move on its own or under it's command. Just like a normal shadow, it can stretch and shrink, but in order to do so, a minimal amount of light is necessary, as totally dark areas won't allow the Sacred gear to take shape. As it shown during their duel, it can also stretch itself on walls and ceiling. Abilities Once touched, World Fool Eye can manifest a physical form of one's self-awareness(自意識; jiishiki). Those physical forms, which usually are shaped like spheres, can take any size and form, and they can both shrink and expand in any given minute with any of the victim's actions, ranging from small pebbles of dirt to planet-sized spheres of massive ego. Being firmly linked to the victims's very soul and mind, those Self-awareness spheres can fuction as lie-detectors, since a "lie" will expand one's sphere since they pride will get boosted, and "mirrors to one souls", as Mira put it, since they mere existence caused uproar and anarchy in Kuoh academy. The only way to one's escape World Fool is to either defeat the user, the user deactivate the Sacred Gear or stepping on the shadow twice. Those without knowledge of it, however, will forget the moments in which they were possessed, maintaining only the physical damage. Forms Balance Breaker: Heart attack poison Breakdown Heart Attack Poison Breakdown( ), lit. Drowing Pride in the Sea of Despair, is World Fool Eye's Balance Breaker. manifesting now as a demonic-like shadow, it can freely move in any surface the user wishes and affect a larger number of people at once. The user can also change the properties of World Fool Eye, and as such manifest their self-awareness as poison, marks, wounds, cuts and even flesh, having now more offensive and healing properties. Mira also notes that she can change the properties during a fight at will, but that drains her energies even faster. Victims of World Fool Eyes and their self-awareness Trivia * The images for the sacred gear are based on the chairwoman from the Manga Criminale. * According to Lunamaria, Ryuusei's self-awareness can either mean he's somehow aware of his position as a mere human trying to make it up with several layers of lies or that he's trying to look tough under serious pressure for his fragile pride. * Ichijou self-awareness seems to be the least impressive. Lunamaria's is, according to Mira, the second biggest she ever saw(being Lucrezia's the biggest). Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Abilities